


Something Brewing

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: A bad habit might just lead to a new relationship for Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/John Watson
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Kudos: 8
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Something Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 9 - Pre-Relationship in 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Written for Yahtzee in Cast the Dice from Wizarding Crossover Connection  
> Trope - Coffeeshop AU
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50420636991/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Hermione had a bad habit of reading as she walked from place to place in London. She usually only did it when she was in the middle of a big research project and was walking a familiar path. A glance or two beyond the top edge of the book usually kept her from running into trouble. Until today.

“Oof, pardon me.” A deep voice and gentle hand steadied Hermione as she tried not to drop her book on the toes of the man she had just run into. “Are you okay, miss?”

“I am so sorry,” Hermione stuttered as she looked up into a pair of concerned, blue eyes. “I was reading. I usually don’t do this on such a busy path.”

“It must be a very interesting subject.” He looked at the spine of the book she was now clutching to her chest. “Moon Phases and Their Impact on the Fae. What kind of research are you doing exactly.”

“Magical creatures.” Hermione shrugged. “I’m Hermione Granger. It has been nice running into you, but now I have to get back to work.”

“Magical creatures? I’m intrigued.” He looked around the park and pointed along the path they had been traveling. “I’m John Watson. I would love to hear more about it. Care for a cup of coffee?”

“I really should get back to work.” Hermione could feel herself blush. “I have to be back at the Ministry in half an hour and I have a bit of a walk if I don’t want to apparate.”

“Pardon?” John was confused by her mention of apparating. “I have heard of a lot of strange things while working with Sherlock, but apparating is new. How exactly do you apparate?”

“Bloody hell, you’re a Muggle.” Hermione dropped her head and playfully hit him in the chest. “Leave it up to me to find the one Muggle wandering in the magical part of the park and run over him while I am nose deep in a book.”

“Now, you have to come have coffee with me.” John put a finger under her chin and lifted her so she would look at him. “Sherlock will never believe why I am late, but I really would like to know more. Just one cup.”

“It is chilly.” Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. “I can always _obliviate_ you if it goes badly. Ron and Harry are going to have too much fun with this. They have warned me for years about reading while walking…”

“There is a nice little coffee shop at the end of this path.” John watched the autumn sunlight reflect in her dark eyes. “We can find a quiet corner and share a cuppa and a story or two. Who knows what either of us will believe.”

Hermione felt John settle his hand into the small of her back as they walked towards the coffee shop. It felt right to be on this path with him. Maybe she wouldn’t have to practice some magic after they enjoyed their coffee.

“So, John, do you believe in magic?”

* * *

John watched Hermione as she waited for another cup of coffee at the counter. He wasn’t sure if he believed everything she had told him, but her quiet demonstration of some basic magic with her wand had him learning towards believing her. He might not completely believe her, but he wanted to see more.

“I got you another coffee while I was up there.” Hermione held out a cup to John. “I also sent a quick message to work so the boys wouldn’t come looking for me. Now I have the afternoon to convince you that magic is real.”

“Thank you.” John took the cup from Hermione and took a sip. “The coffee and the company are perfect. I can think of nothing I would rather do than spend the rest of the afternoon with you.”

“I would like that.” Hermione settled into her chair as she took another sip from her cup. “So, John, I have shown you what I do for a living. What exactly is it that you do?”

“Other than babysitting a full grown man with an occasional heroin problem,” John shrugged. “I’m a doctor at a local clinic. I was on my way to Sherlock’s flat when we ran into each other.”

“Will he be looking for you?” Hermione watched the lights play on the wisps of white hair at his temples. “It sounds like the first job as a healer is more than enough. Why the babysitting job?”

“Because, he needs someone to heal him.” John sighed and settled deeper into his chair. “I needed a place to recover from my military service and he needed someone to help him solve mysteries. We just seemed to fit together.”

“Sounds familiar.” Hermione set her cup on the table between their chairs. “I guess we all have to find a place to fit all our broken pieces.”

“I have the evening off from healing of any nature.” John held out his hand. “Care to join me for dinner?”

“I’d love to.” Hermione took his hand and let him help her out of her chair. “Do you have a place in mind?”

“I picked the coffee, you can pick the food.”

“I know just the place.”


End file.
